Man of Myth and Legend Chapter 3
by Tekqueen
Summary: Myka haivng gotten Pete back to Arties office they soon discover that the beautiful artifact holds a fanstical secret one that it has already partly revealed. The rest has yet to be found out.
1. Chapter 1

Man of myth and Legend

"Come on Pete don't be so annoying the sooner we get to aisle twenty six four b the sooner we can get out of here. You watching the game on your big screen tv and me outside on the porch watching the stars come out with a good book and some tea."

"You know me too well Myka but yet you should be having more fun than sitting alone on a porch with a dusty old book. Myka you need to get out."

"I'll make a deal with you Pete if you get your mind back on work and if we finish at five o'clock I'll join you at the local bar for a beer and I'll be buying the Pzza all night."

"Making free pizza an incentive good tactic Myka I admire that."

"So is it a deal or not Pete? I wouldn't think you would be able to pass up free pizza."

"Your right I can't it's a deal Myka wait we have to shake on it." He says as she comes back over to him."

"Oh this is silly but alright." Myka says extending her hand to him as they shake hands sealing the deal.

His mind back on the Job at hand and on free pizza and leaving the warehouse Pete moves more quickly down the aisle in taking an inventory. Eagerly wanting to finish his half of the work and to leave the warehouse and enjoy free pizza.

"Glad to see your more focused Pete."

"With proper motivation I can do anything."

"In this case the motivation being free pizza?"

"Precisely but there's more to it than that Myka."

"What might that be?"

"The free beer yes but also the thought of you losing a bet to me is an even more hilarious thought."

"Pete you are impossible." Myka says sighing.

"Ahhh ouch!" Myka says almost tripping.

"Focus Mika don't let him irritate you so badly he is nothing but an annoying over grown child." She says to herself.

Alone over in another aisle Pete continues working on the inventory assigned to him.

"Get back to work Pete oh she needs to get out more and loosen up a bit and have fun once in a while." he mumbles.

"You need to have some fun Myka once in a while rather than hiding in books all the time."

"I have fun in my own way Pete." she grumbles back at him.

"Sticking your nose in a book that you in a nut shell Myka."

"And you the over grown kid who can't concentrate on anything for more than a second."

"Lighten up Myka I'm only having a bit of fun."

"Sometimes I think you have too much fun at times Pete."

"There is no such thing as too much fun Myka."

"Well our definitions of fun are two very different things and get back to work Pete."

Getting back to work Pete starts back on the inventory report for Artie shelves that surround him are lined with artifacts and boxes.

Looking around the aisle he is in he sees an artifact that catches his eyes, "Wow this is cool." he says picking up the artifact.

"Wow I didn't know we had this in the warehouse no way this can't be," Grinning he looks at the identification plaque, "Oh it is yes."

Picking up the sword he realizes he is holding the legendary sword Excalibur from the stories of king author and the Knights of the Round Table. Like he had with the other sword Artie had made can't resist picking up and swinging it around entranced the swords beautiful song that it has as he swings it around.

"Put that artifact away Pete and get back to work."

"How did you know from all the way over in the aisle a few away from mine?"

"I just knew so now put it away whatever it is your playing with and get back to work unless you feel like losing a bet not only to me but to a girl." she says grinning knowing she has pushed his buttons well.

"Fine I'll put it away mom." He says sarcastically as he puts the sword back in it's place. "You sure know how to spoil my fun Myka."

Placing the sword back he accidently knocks down another artifact off the shelf with a sea shell with an iridescent blue liquid in it and a drop falls on his feet slowly soaking into his foot.

"Well at least it didn't brake."

"What didn't brake Pete?"

"Just a shell that fell off the shelf I knocked off the shelf when I put the sword back."

"Pete this isn't like at home where you can be careless when you knock something over here you have to be careful Pete."

"Sorrrrry. Oh would you look at this?" He says finishing the inventory just as it turned five.

"It's five O'Clock and the inventory is done you've lost the bet and the look on your face is priceless."

"Yes so I lost a bet big deal Pete."

"I won the bet, I won." he goats dancing around in a mocking way to anoy Myka for fun.

"I am leaving now and going to go back to the entrance to the warehouse and leave you can meet me at Lennas when your done gloating if you want to. It's up to you." Mika says turning to leave

"Ahhh!" he says as pain shoots through his feet.

"What is it Pete?"

"Nothing problibly landed on it wrong when I was running earlier this morning I'm ok."

"Are you done gloating now or do you need a minute more?"

"Well maybe a minute more Myka this is too funny miss got my nose in a book all time looses a bet to me." He gloats as she walks away from him a little bit mad.

" Myka come back I was only having a bit of fun please come back." He asks but she keeps walking away.

Going after her he steps again this time pain courses through his feet, " Myka come back please I need your help!" He shouts.

"Not listening to you your only going to rub this in my face again and I don't need it."

" Myka it's not about the bet I need your help Myka!"

Letting it go she continues to walk back to the entrance to the warehouse, "Pete!" Mika calls. Turning around she doesn't see him following her, "Pete!" She shouts to him.

" Myka please I need your help please." she hears his faint voice call out to her turning to look down the aisle she sees him swaying and stumbling on his feet hearing him fall to the floor she runs to him.

"Pete, Pete!" she yells running to him full speed down the aisle.

Coming up to Pete she sees his face has become pale and he has become extremely weak and light headed.

"I can't walk well I am so weak you have to help me back to the entrance to the warehouse Arties office."

"Ok put your arm around my neck and I'll help you back to the front of the warehouse."

"What no sweet talk or a smile first?" Pete teases his voice weak and labored.


	2. Chapter 3

The black leather of his shoes falls to shredded fragments to the floor as his feet grow larger and larger fattening out into two large fins in the place of feet.

"Woah." Claudia says in shock.

"Pete stay awake try to please you have to stay awake."

"I'm trying but I don't know if I can the pain is so great I don't know how I can stay awake much longer. Ahhhhhhh!" Pete screams again as pain courses through him again.

"Artie his fins are becoming larger can't you find info on that stone age computer of yours? I told you should try mine it's faster and you'd be able find things a lot easier."

"Don't nag me right now Claudia I'm working here go be annoying some where else."

"Claudia get a damp cloth for me I need to try to wipe away some of the sweat from his forehead."

"Right away Myka hold on Pete sorry about earlier I didn't mean to sound mean."

"I know you didn't thank you for staying." Pete says his voice weak.

Running off into a small kitchen Claudia comes back to the office with the cloth for Myka. "Here this should help." Claudia says handing Myka the cloth.

Pale and weak he screams again as his legs are pulled together forming a long tail scales painfully appear on his legs as it is turned a soft dark blue fading to a light blue at his fins.

"Ok I've got it 24a section 48f that is were most of the sea artifacts are kept ones that hold great power but in this case this artifact did much more than just making Pete weak."

"What do you mean Artie in English please?" Claudia says a little sarcastically.

"What I mean is Claudia is that the shell Pete knocked off the warehouse shelf was not an ordinary shell. It was the shell from the story The Little Mermaid."

"For real?"

"Yes for real Claudia as you say in your own youthful way. It was brought here years ago after the story was written."

"I know but in the story Artie it turned her into a human so why would it affect Pete this way?"

"The liquid that was in it when it fell on Pete it had the reverse effect on him any human who gets any of that on them would slowly painfully turn into what she was in the story a mermaid but in this case…"

"A merman interesting in an odd sort of way I'm sorry Pete."

"Ahhh! What is happening to me how am I going to go out tonight like this I'd end up on a fish platter."

"Well you're not going out at least not for a while not until we can figure out a way to und this and turn you back into a human again. For now Myka take care of him look after him and try to keep him out of trouble." Artie says lecturing again.

"Whoa ouch!" Claudia shouts falling over after Pete's growing fin knocks her off her feet.

"Sorry Claudia." Pete says his voice barley above a whisper.

"It's not your fault Pete I'm fine." Claudia says getting up.

"At least now I won't have to worry about finding scuba gear if I want to go diving." Pete says quipping as pain surges through him. "Ahhh!" he screams again his tail becoming longer and scales painfully covering it as he can't stay away any longer he passes out on the chair Myka had set him in.

"We have to get him out of here but without drawing attention to him he needs to be in water and lots of it how are we going to do this." Myka says.

"I'm sure if you give me a few moments I can rig something up in Pete's room for him a way he can still be in comfortable environment."


	3. Chapter 2

Myka helps Pete limp back to the front entrance of the warehouse carrying him on her shoulders as he hobbles along beside her.

"Sweet talk? You know I don't do that Pete. Lean on my shoulder I'll help you back to Arties office."

"I'll try Myka, I'm tired all the sudden... I feel all my strength is being drained from me."

"Keep talking to me. Don't black out okay? Stay awake. Pete? What's my favorite color?"

"Purple. I'm trying Myka, I really am." he says his voice becoming weaker.

"Were almost there Pete."

Meanwhile in the office,

"Claudia I wish you would have asked me before you built this new computer to upgrade my system."

"Your stuck in the stone age Artie, you needed an update."

"There is nothing outdated about my system it has worked for me well for years why change it?"

"Because I'm tired of inventory and I needed something fun to do and besides it's totally user friendly."

"Another hip hop buzz word of youth." Artie says sarcastically.

"Artie." Myka says entering the room with Pete weak and pale resting against her shoulder.

"What happened Myka?"

"I don't know Artie he was playing with a sword and knocked off the shelf and I didn't see what happened... He just started moaning."

"What did he knock off the shelf Myka?"

"It was just a sea shell! Nothing more... it looked really old but it was beautiful in a way."

"A shell? Where were you? Which aisle were you in?"

"24a section 48f."

"Let me look here to see what is in that section." Artie says going to his computer to look up to see what artifact he had knocked off the shelf.

"Ahhh!" Pete says screaming in pain as the leather in his shoes starts to stretch and strain at the seams.

"Artie what's going on what's happening to Pete?"

"I don't know yet give me a minute."

"Looks to me like he's becoming a big foot." Claudia says quipping.

"Very funny Claudia more of that wavier wit I like so much."

"You don't always have to be so sarcastic Artie you can have a sense of humor about things."

"I will when the situation calls for it but for now this is not the time." Artie says grumbling at Claudia.

"Woah Artie his feet are getting bigger." Claudia says as she watches with Myka in startled amazement.

"Don't rush me Claudia."

"I'm not I'm just saying as it might be helpful info."

"Aahhh! Ahhhh!" Pete screams as sweat build at his forehead as his feet slowly grow out of his shoes and start forming into a fin.


End file.
